Love To HateHate to love
by Unleashed Desire
Summary: CAN HERMIONE FORGET THE PAST SO SHE CAN HAVE A FUTURE OR IS IT ALL TOO MUCH FOR HER TO FORGET! WILL DRACO'S CHALLENGE BE TOO HARD TO COMPLETE OR WILL HE END UP DOING THE GREATEST CHALLENGE OF ALL TIME?


Hey there guys, this is my first time writing a short story. I own absolutely nothing from this short story. I would like to let all whom decide to read it, the story has written scenes which some people may not like to read such as BAD LANGUAGE, SCENES OF A SEXUAL NATURE, SCENE OF VIOLENCE so I am warning you now. If you enjoyed my chapter please leave a comment or if you feel that there are parts I need to change let me know. Many thanks & please enjoy.

EVERYTHING SEEMED BACK TO NORMAL AFTER THE WAR BUT EVERYTHING HAD CHANGED, NOTHING COULD EVER BE THE SAME FOR HERMIONE. WITHOUT RONALD WEASLEY & HARRY POTTER NOT THERE FOR HER, AND ONLY GINNY AS HER CLOSEST FRIEND! CAN HERMIONE FORGET THE PAST SO SHE CAN HAVE A FUTURE OR IS IT ALL TOO MUCH FOR HER TO FORGET! WILL DRACO'S CHALLENGE BE TOO HARD TO COMPLETE OR WILL HE END UP DOING THE GREATEST CHALLENGE EVER MADE. THIS IS A DRACO AND HERMIONE SHORT STORY (MY VERY 1ST) I OWN NOTHING, SCENES OF SEXUAL REFERENCES, SCENCES OF VIOLENCE OTHER THAN ENJOY AND YOUR MORE THANK WELCOME TO LEAVE A REVIEW IF ANYTHING I COULD IMPROVE OR EVEN IF YOU DISLIKE IT. MANY THANKS OW AND THIS IS ONLY ONE CHAPTER IF LIKED I MAY CONTINUE.

CHAPTER ONE- KEEP YOUR FRIENDS CLOSE BUT YOU'RE ENEMIES CLOSER!

*SCREAMS*

"Wake up Hermione, for god sake open your eyes!"

I could hear the voice which was so familiar to me, so friendly, so caring. I knew it was a dream but yet everything felt so real! I opened my eyes to see a pair of ocean blue eyes staring back at me holding me, telling me that everything was alright but it wasn't.

It has been exactly 1 year since the war has ended but even now it's still in the newspaper every single day. Pictures of Hogwarts being destroyed, every face in the paper covered in fear & despair. The injured and the dead bodies lying on the cold, concrete floor, blood smeared all over the walls, windows, nothing was safe or no one for that fact. I remember it all, how could I not. The screams of the people you loved or knew or even people you didn't even know! This was now our reality.

I looked up from my friend who was holding me so caringly with a curious yet knowing little grin on her face as if to say "Yeah, I know". I smiled at her only slightly to let her know I'm ok, which was a bear faced lie but for her I would put up this false pretence as I am not the only one not coping with the war, which felt like an eternity. Ginny was always there for me whenever I needed her with that loving smile and just the greatest friend anyone could ask for especially me now.

Ginny lay on her bed staring at the ceiling with an expression that I couldn't make out, I had to say something but what.

"Hey Gin, do you want something to eat or maybe drink" I whispered to her

"No, thanks Hermione. I'm going back to sleep we are back to Hogwarts tomorrow so we better get our rest" she said to me without looking, she turned on her side so I couldn't see the tears rolling down her cheeks. So much has gone on after the war that every day is a constant struggle to keep up with. Harry had ended his relationship with Ginny because basically she wasn't enough for him, which in my eyes was complete bollocks. He ended it with her because he was 'the boy who lived' and girls were throwing their dirty knickers at him left, right and centre! Of course he cheated, all girls begging to fuck him and now that he and Ronald was working for the Ministry of Magic they decided to move in together in their bachelor pad and fuck whatever they liked.

Obviously Ginny is still devastated as she loved Harry, thought he was the one if you even believe such a thing but she did. She stayed in her bedroom for 2 weeks with her mother trying her hardest to coax her out, nothing seemed to work. Molly had wrote to me begging me to come and talk to Ginny or at least make her see sense. Seeing Ginny and I couldn't believe it was the same Ginny Weasley that I knew & loved. Her hair was wild, untamed and my guessing hadn't seen the shower or a hairbrush for a while! She wore some of Harry's old clothes that he left behind, a stained grey t shirt that looked like a tent on poor Ginny. Her face was pale & I'd say she looked like death and well you got the picture. I decided to stay with Ginny and nurse her back to full health and bring back the Ginny I knew. It took 3 days before she even spoke to me, and that was only because I threw her in the bathroom and locked the door till she had a bath or shower, it took a while but she came out still looking past me like I was a ghost. I brushed her hair and feed her warm soup and bread. She ate like Buckbeak but I didn't care it was so good to see her finally eat. After all the time I'd spent with her she finally started speaking and was becoming the old Ginny. Unfortunately even after a year you can still hear her crying in her sleep or in the bathroom. I couldn't stop that from happening I was just there with the tissue and a hug as any good friend would be.

I guess you're wondering about me & Ronald. Well as you know we kissed in the Chamber of Secrets after destroying another one of Voldermort's horcruxs. Everything seemed to fit into place with him. We were happy in love & moving onto better things. After a while Ronald began getting more and more interest off other woman as Harry Potter's right hand man. You could say fame got to his head when he was offered a job with Harry at the Ministry. After a couple of months of working there Ronald would come home tired and me being the happy little girlfriend had his dinner cooked and ready.

He came home one night after a big case with the ministry all tired and smelled of firewhiskey probably celebrating finishing the case finally after many tough months. I was setting out dinner when he arrived. I walked up to him and kissed him but his kiss was a little more aggressive than usual. He picked me up into his arms and threw me onto the couch. I looked up at him in confusion. "What the hell you doing Ronald" giving him daggers as I do. He just huffed and came crashing down on me with his lips. His kiss was angry, no passion just anger. As I tried to push him away he grabbed hold of my wrists with such force, I thought I was going to cry but I didn't. I couldn't do anything I was shocked with the way Ronald was acting. I could feel his whiskers scratch down my face as he made his way to my neck, I was horrified.

"Stop it Ronald" I told him trying to push him off me

"Come on babes, we've been together for 6 months now and this is all we do! Let me fuck you! You know you want me plus who better to take your virginity than me!" Still licking my neck, I felt sick and violated. I wanted to run away, to scream just to do something but I couldn't. For the first time ever I was afraid of Ronald and what he would do to me.

I could feel hard-on digging into my stomach, I started wiggling around to try and move him off me but he wouldn't budge. "Please Ronald, you're drunk and I said no!" I tightened up as he got off me. As I went to get off the couch, he grabbed me by my hair. "Now you listen to me you little cock tease" through gritted teeth "I have waited fucking long enough for you to come up with the goods and still you say no! Your nothing special Hermione, you are like all the other little cock teases around me! I am Ronald Weasley, right hand man of Harry Potter and you should be on your hands and knees begging me to fuck you senseless." Still holding onto my hair I could feel the tears in my eyes welling up. My scalp felt like it was going to fall off with how tight he was holding it.

"Ronald, please let go your hurting me!" I begged him; I was in too much pain to care

He laughed as he smelt my hair, "Now that's better you beg" he said while patting my head like a good obedient dog before letting go. "You know if you refuse to fuck me then I will just call a couple of people who would be more willing to have me fuck them to eternity". Without a second thought I ran to the bathroom trying everything I could to escape from him. "Come back here Hermione, do as you are told you fucking whore". I locked the door behind me as I tried to find my wand. _Fuck, I let it in the bedroom _I thought to myself. Ronald was at the bathroom door banging it like it was about to come off the hinges. "Get out here NOW Hermione" Grabbing my phone, I rang Ginny because she would come and help me. I got into the shower waiting for her to answer, I sat in the bath with my knees up to my chest, rocking myself seemed the only way to stop me crying.

"Hey Mione, whats up" Her sounded like my guardian angel at that moment. As I heard her voice, I started crying uncontrollably. "Gin, come round I need your help Ronald is going to hurt me!" I said sounding more like a screeching wild animal

"Mione slow down, I can't hear you hun". Ronald's banging was still getting louder and louder, I couldn't hear myself think. Crying with all my heart and soul I managed to say "Help me". I dropped my phone as the fear took over me, he was coming in one way or another and I knew it. Suddenly with one mighty bang, the bathroom door flew off the hinges. He was in the room. I could hear his footsteps get closer and closer. "There you are you bitch" through gritted teeth, he grabbed by my hair and pulled me out the bath and on my knees in front of him, my whole body shock through fear. He stroked my hair again "There's a good girl" From then I heard the sound of his zip coming down from his jeans " Now be a good little cock tease and suck me till I come all over your dirty little face". As I looked at his penis, it was thick and hard. A little pre cum was coming out of the slit, I wanted to die at that moment. I wished and prayed for it but I was alone and he was staring at me like a wild beast with his throbbing penis getting angrier every minute. I took a deep breath as I moved my head closer to his penis. I could hear him chuckling to himself and I was ashamed. I was giving him exactly what he wanted me on my hands and knees begging like a little dog. Within that moment I took the angry looking penis into my mouth and bit down hard on it with my other hand crushing his balls. As Ronald knelt down cupping his balls I was running for the front door. I could hear him moaning in agony on the bathroom floor. I ran to my front door and pulled it open as quickly as I could. I wasn't looking where I was going as I crashed into Ginny who was about to knock on the door at that moment. We ran into her with such force, she banged her head onto the ground as I rolled myself into a ball. As Ginny got up she could see I was crawling away from the flat on my hands and knees but my body was shutting down. As she looked through the door she saw Ronald charging at me with his wand ready to hurt me. Ginny resourcefully got her wand out and fired at her brother, unknown to him that she was there. "Petrificus Totalus" Ginny yelled at the top of her lungs, within an instant Ronald was frozen solid and on the floor unable to move. Ginny came rushing to my side, I was shaking in complete fear all I could say was thank you as she apparated us back to her parents' house. Thankfully they all looked after me until I was fighting fit, after that I never saw Ronald in person but read in the paper with a picture of Ronald frozen and saying that he was attacked in his house, the perpetrator got away and that Harry Potter saved Ronald which as you now is total bullshit. The ministry covered up the incident as it would cause bad press for them and Ronald himself. Don't get me wrong I was furious but now I think about it, I was lucky to get away from Ronald once and for all.

Early next morning I was up before Molly called us for breakfast; I wanted to be ready to leave for Hogwarts. After the whole incident with Ronald, I had my hair cut very short so no man could ever do to me what Ronald had tried. I also made the promise that I would never let a man have that much control over me ever again.

After brushing my hair, I checked on Ginny. She had a bad night too unable to stop crying in her sleep but now she looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake her. Just as I was about to wake Ginny, Molly's voice echoed through the halls "Breakfast time, everybody up else we will be late". I put all my toiletries away ready to leave as Ginny started to stir, groaning. I laughed as she got up her hair was everywhere and she just looked at me inquisitively. "Your hair looks a mess" I said still laughing and pointing. Ginny rushed to the mirror and looked in horror as she looked like she'd been pulled through a hedge backwards; she laughed and made her way to the bathroom humming.

Finally we made it to Platform nine and three quarters five minutes before it was leaving. We hugged Mr & Mrs Weasley as we got onto the train and made our way to find a compartment. Finally we sat down in our own compartment ready for a long journey. Reading my book as I always do I had the feeling that I was being watched, the hairs on the back of neck stood up. I looked at Ginny who was fast asleep across from me. I put my book down and stretched ignoring the hairs on my neck but this time I froze as I turned to look outside my compartment to see a pair of Green eyes focused on me, staring at me from the compartment on the other side. The feeling was so intense and somewhat uncomfortable. I looked away from the green eyes, I saw the one person I thought I would never see come back to Hogwarts in a million years.

Draco Malfoy

I tried not to stare at him but he was still looking at me all intensely. He had changed over the last year, he looked toned and his skin looked almost porcelain white. Suddenly, I looked away from him unable to look. As I turned Ginny was looking at Malfoy's compartment also. "Never thought he would have come back to Hogwarts ever again" I nodded at her as she looked me. "After all now his father has been put in Azkaban to suffer the dementor's kiss, you would think he wouldn't show his face around here again". I completely agreed with Ginny only to the point about his father, not bout Draco himself. I'm not sticking up for Draco but he did help Harry in the final battle with Voldermort so he couldn't be all bad, could be. I picked up my book and started reading again ignoring the fact he was still staring.

"Mate, why you staring at Granger for" The voice brought me back to reality in that instant! "I wasn't staring at Granger, just thinking about some stuff is all" I told him dryly. "Like what" Blaise asked all inquisitively. I looked at my best mate up and down. True, he was a good friend but a nosey fucker most of the time, I tell you! You couldn't even wank without him asking how long am I going to be or what I am doing. To get off the whole Mudblood convo I bullshitted. "I'm thinking where the fuck is Pansy with my drink" He moaned loudly. Blaise looked at me with that yeah mate, sure you was look. I rolled my eyes and changed the subject. "Mother told me this morning that he is going to be kissed tomorrow" I said with no emotions tied. Blaise looked at me waiting for some idea if to be happy or sad. I raised my eyebrow. "Well thank fuck for that" he said plainly. I had to admit it brought a smile to my face. Blaise's father is to be put to death tonight but Blaise told me he couldn't care less for his dad and my dad were bastards throughout. They deserve everything they got coming to them and I agreed with him. My mother and I was finally free of the wanker altogether now she can do whatever she wanted and I loved that after seeing her taking all the crap from him for years, the name calling, abuse but now we were free. Well not from Hogwarts, the only reason I came back this year was all because of my mother, she wanted to me to finish the year and my exams. She had to beg the Ministry to allow me to continue my studies, to be honest I didn't give a crap bout coming back but it meant so much to my mother I had to do it for her. After an hour of arguments & disagreements the ministry heard my mother's case about how I was forced by my Father to become a deatheater else he would have killed her if I didn't agree. The fact that I didn't actually kill Dumbledore as everyone once thought made it easier and the fact I saved scarheads life in the final battle really turned things around for me. I was accepted back into Hogwarts with a few agreements I had to keep up with, a report from the teacher after every month to know how I am in my lesson and around school and that my grades picked up, not that it was a problem I was intelligent I just flaunt it about like bookworm Granger. When I did get accepted my mother was so proud of me and I will never get the smile on her face and the love in her eyes for me at that moment. I couldn't help but smile and Blaise just smiled too.

My smile was soon washed away when Patsy came storming through the door with three hot drinks in her hand muttering about something I really couldn't give a flying tit wank about.

"You wouldn't believe what I had to do to get these" She pouted at me. "Nothing you haven't done before isn't that right, Pans" he said laughing his head off. I tried my best not to laugh but I could feel it slipping out of my mouth. In all fairness, Blaise hit the nail on the head; I don't think there wasn't any guy Pansy didn't do something with. There were even rumours she'd sucked off Weasley & fucked ScarHead. I shivered as I thought about it. Back to reality Pansy turned to Blaise to have her usual rant bout it's all lies! As she turned one of the hot drinks flew out of her hand and down my shirt. I jumped in horror as I could feel it burning through my shirt and onto my skin. Taking my shirt off Patsy was staring at me as she normally did all wide eyed, licking her lips? To be honest my cock didn't even twitch, but she was good to keep around just for the fuck. Standing there shirtless I could feel that I was being watched as I turned, Granger was staring wide eyed, biting that lip of hers. Something happened because as I stood there my cock twitched, I looked at her again and she was actually staring above her book. It made me so hard just watching her there staring at me, I couldn't believe it. As she stared at her book, my dick began to soften. I could feel the disappointment wash over me, out of the blue I grabbed Patsy in front of me as I pushed her hard against the compartment door, the bang brought eyes back again and my dick was twitching again. I had to keep this going; I was so incredibly turned on by Granger watching. Fuck it, I thought. Put on a show and show her what she is missing. I started kissing Pansy hard against the glass rubbing up against her with my eyes on Granger, she never took her hazel eyes off mine and I loved it. I lifted Pansy up by her arse so I could get a good a better view of Granger, innocent Granger my arse. I could see that she loved this, biting her lip & blushing. Eventually she turned away from looking in my eyes and went back to her reading, fucking book. I dropped Pansy like a sack of potatoes; she screamed as her arse hit the floor and pouted. I had enough of her she was boring, same old same. I wanted a challenge, no THE challenge. I had to get rid of Pansy to talk to Blaise. "Pansy, fuck off I need to talk to Blaise" she looked at me shocked. "You can't do this to me Draco every time you fancy a quick fuck!" I rolled my eyes, every time she said that to me. Blaise began to laugh again trying not to say anything but he was going to. "Like she hasn't said that before" This time I couldn't hold my laughter in, I was chuckling away as Pansy stormed off as she always did but tonight shell come running back all Draco, I'm all horny bollocks. I locked eyes with Granger again and this time I broke the connection, I had a plan and I needed to put it into action.

I looked at Blaise who looked at me again as a sly smile erupted on my face. He knew I was planning. "Fuck it, I need a new fuck!" I told Blaise hoping he would bring Granger into himself. Blaise started thinking hard then he clicked his finger "Lavender Brown, shell follow you round after but she can suck a dick mate". I lifted my eyebrow up inquisitively. "Nah mate I didn't… I mean I heard a rumour that she well… yuno!" He gave a small smile trying to hide the shame of having one of Weaslbee's left overs! "Fuck playing games Blaise I want Granger" He looked up at me in complete shock "what you want to be with her like relationship" I shook my head " Not at all, I want to fuck her give her something she hasn't had. I mean think about it, she hates me. It's the ultimate challenge." Blaise smiled at me wickedly; "You mean fuck her, make her love you, and drop her" I smiled at him. Blaise looked at me thinking "Hold on a second, what the prize, I mean the 'Ultimate' challenge". That wicked smile curled up on my face again "Well you know the rumours, she's a virgin" Blaise shook his head "You've had a few virgins before Drake, what makes her so different". I looked at him bringing him closer "We are talking about Granger, Potters Best Friend, Bookworm; this will make me a legend of the greats". Blaise started laughing and stopped again "Wait a second, you forgot one thing" He pointed over to the Weaslett. "There is no way in hell, she will let you anywhere near Granger and you know it" I laughed putting my hand on my shoulder. "That my friend is why I have you" He looked at me with that smile and I knew he was up for it "Happy hunting Blaise and remember keep your friends close" Blaise laughed "And your enemy's closer Drake". We knew we need to plan and we hadd to make it so believable that no one could tell the difference. We had our work cut out for us and we knew it. I stole one last glance at Granger knowing the next time I would see those eyes staring at me; they would be from looking up at me while sucking my cock dry. This was going to be a good year.


End file.
